


Kitten Sneeze

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, M/M, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Sora and Riku are cuddling.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 33





	Kitten Sneeze

Sora was softly nestled into Riku's arms with their foreheads pressed together. In one hand Sora mindlessly twirled a lock of silver-violet hair, his other rested under his lover's cheek. The moment was so pure. So perfect. It was just right. Until Sora made the most adorable sneeze he could possible have done. As if he was a kitten. And as fate would have it, it sent Riku off the bed and onto the cold floor below. This caused them to be completely dazed. After a long moment Sora sat up and looked over the side of the bed.

"Riku, are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with worry. He was trying not to giggle but as he realized what just happened. But he couldn't contain the soft playful giggles.

Riku soon joined in with the laughter as he slowly got up off the cold unwelcoming floor. Once he was on his feet and towering over his smaller lover, Sora sat up properly. "Sora, what on earth was that?"

"A sneeze?" Sora questioned what Riku was getting at.

"You sneeze like a Kitten now? When did that happen?" Riku teased. Sora just puffed out his cheeks.

"I've always sneeze like that!" Sora began to get defensive, only for Riku to lean over and kiss his boyfriend's forehead softly. "Besides. I thought a Keybalde Master wasn't easily startled."

"Last time I checked, that came out of literal nowhere with no warning of any sort." Riku retorted. "Are you getting sick again?"

"No!" Sora said with a childish whine. This made Riku only laugh at his light's little protest.

"Well then, we should get going. Before Yen Sid makes us regret earning the title of Master." Riku said, outstretching a hand. Sora gladly attempted to take it. But Riku was feeling playful and backed away, letting Sora fall onto the cold floor. Riku didn't waste time and began laughing before running out of the shared room. Sora gave chase, smiling and laughing. Starting another long month of missions and rarely seeing each other except over video call on the gummi phone. But they didn't mind this life. There were never too far, and dream eaters where something they shared if anything was to go wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize it's so short.


End file.
